Pretty little angel
by PUPPYPOWER0-0
Summary: When Slendy and Sally come apawn a girl bloody and beaten, they take her to the masion, thinking she would scream at the monster's who lived there, she didn't, thinking she was a girly girl they brought her dress's, she wore jeans and boots, what they expected to find, she was they oppsoite, but they also never expected her to be the spawn of their enemy(Creepypasta oc)


As the girl ran deeper into the forest, she could hear the loud drunk voices coming in from behind her, the girls name was Rose Ann Hunt, a 15 year old who is a very stubborn person, who was adopted by two dairy farmers, she never knew her real parents, she never wanted too, she thought they probably had to look even worst then her, she hated her eyes, her parents must have been stupid to have a child. She had dark brown hair Her right eye was a dark red, her left was a dark gray, almost black, but what brought her out was her country accent, living in Georgia kind of brought that out. The voices behind her was a group from school whom would bully her, from the way she looks to how she acts, Rose never really understood why people did not like her, she was nice, a hard worker, she would skip school to help her dad with cows, maybe it was she always wore boots and jeans to school, or she never would wear a dress or the color pink, maybe because she hanged out with boy's instead of going shopping with a bunch of girls. She never could figure out why. Her running thru the forest all started with her trying to catch her rottweiler, Willy, who had run off to catch a cat, her first mistake was not telling her parents where she went her second was going out in the middle of the night, when she did find Willy, he was barking at a group of students, those students were from Rose's school, she beer cans and bottle, the group consists of three boy's and three girls, they were all drunk, Rose had enough courage to walk over and grab Willy by the collier, but first she place her black hood over her head, making sure they did not see her face, if they did they give her hard time, she quietly walked over, shushing Willy, she grab him by the collier and made her escape, her plan failed, one of the girls pointed her out, "look! Hey you turn around!" she shouted, Rose tensed and turned around, the group walked towards her, she was lucky to have the darkness on her side, The girl, Savannah, look closely at Rose, "who are you?" she asked, Rose sighed a breath of relive, they didn't recognize her, "just came thru to get my dog" she said in her most girlish voice, trying not to sound normal, "she means what is your name" said a girl behind Savannah, her name was Shelby, "oh , my is….Ann" Rose said, "what a pretty name" said a boy coming up behind Shelby, Brandy was his name, he must have been the drunkest out of all of them, he could barley walk, when he tried, he would wobble side to side, he kept walking till he was standing right in front of Rose, she could smell the beer, he leaned in close, "I bet your pretty", Rose did not move, "if you just remove your hood" she never saw his hand swipe her hood off, "yep your sure are purty!" he yelled, laughing and pointing, "look! It's Rosy-mosey!" he yelled, the other's behind him started laughing too, "oh, are you going to cry? Well to bad no body cares!" he yelled slapping her on the back, Brandy thought it was just for fun, Willy was not having fun, he attacked biting and scratching Brady, Rose didn't know what to do, till she saw one of the boy's bring out a knife and was running towards her dog, "no! she yelled, running and grabbing the boys hand, he was too strong for her, he pushed her to the side, she fell back, landing on her back, she was not quick enough to save Willy, the boy slammed the knife into him, making the dog whimper and fly off of Brandy, Rose ran towards him, seeing him bleeding and a large hole in his side, he started whimpering till he suddenly stop altogether , Rose started to cry, rubbing her pups head, her emotion's went from sorrow to anger, she stood up and started walking towards Brandy, "oh, sorry sweetie, the dog was messing up my hair, I had to do-" BAM!, Rose's fist collided with his jaw, Savannah was the first one to comfort Brandy, "you son of the devil! I raised that dog since he was a puppy! I begged with my soul to get him! And your drunk friend killed him!" Rose yelled, tears in her eye's, what she said was true, she was on her knees begging for a dog, till her dad surprised her with Willy. Savannah was trying to wake up Brandy, "he's out cold" she said looking at Rose "get her!" she yelled pointing at Rose. And that's how Rose was running for her life, tears in her eye's and having two girl's and two boy's after her butt, she was focused on getting out of there, she never noticed she was going deeper in the woods, she was out of breath, so she decided to rest, standing behind a tree, she was breathing hard, till she heard the voices close, she peeked her head out, to see Shelby, another girl, and the three boys, she saw them talking and start to head back to the entrance, she sighed a breath of relive, she thought she was free, when she felt someone grab her shirt and pull her around the tree, the boy who stabbed Willy, had pulled her, he slammed her down, holding her down, while the other's punch and kicked her, she could barely see or feel anything, but she felt a knife go in her leg, she screamed and was punch for the last time, knocking her out. Rose awoke, feeling pain everywhere, she was bruised and bloody, not to mention the large hole in her leg, she cried and whimpered as she stood, and tried to walk back, she couldn't it was hard, after awhile she had to rest, at some point she blacked out and fell, she saw nothing for a second, then she adjusted her eye's to see little girl feet, she raised her head up to see a little girl, she had green eye's and dark brown hair, she had blood running down her face, the girl looked scared, Rose was able to smile, raising her hand and waving, "what a pretty little angel" Rose said before it black.

**please R&R :)**


End file.
